Toxic Trivia
by Toxic PhlameZ
Summary: If you have any questions about me or my stories, then check out this trivia. To see what kind of information will be uploaded, read the introduction page.
1. Chapter 1

**Toxic Trivia**

Hello, my fellow readers and fans. Welcome to Toxic Trivia! Here, I will fill you in on everything you need to know about me and my stories. Information on this website will include, but will not be limited to:

Story Origins

Character Bios

Facts about my stories and their characters

Information on the Clans

Of course, all this information won't just be thrown out to you guys. If any of you want to learn more about me or any of my stories, you can always ask me! I'll be happy to provide you with almost any information that you want to know, just don't try to make it too personal. I'll be updating this trivia every weekend, or at least I'll try hard to. I'll also post things like when my next chapter for a story will be, or when I'll be uploading another story. I will manage this every day, and I'll also try to reply to a review as soon as I can. I think it's time I become more open and give you guys a chance to get to know me better, and this is the best way I know how.

I'm going to start to become a more "official" writer on fanfiction, practicing and evolving my writing. That's going to be it for this page of the trivia, the next page will come sometime this weekend, or maybe Monday, it all depends.

As always, I look forward to what you guys have to say and/or ask about me or my stories. Until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys…

Toxic out.


	2. Page Two

**Upcoming Events**

* * *

><p>Hey guys, Toxic here. I wanted to talk to you guys about my upcoming updates on my stories. I'm only going to update Silver Legend for the time being. It's only because I'm nearing the end of it. Yes, it's almost over, but I'm not revealing how many more chapters there are. In case you were wondering, it won't be the end of the story…<p>

Yes, there will be a sequel. I'd hoped not to tell you guys until the end of the story, but I guess it doesn't really matter. I shall not reveal when the sequel will come out, just know that it will come out. The next few chapters are going to be awesome, I can't wait to share them with you guys. It's going to be really intense, so strap in your seatbelts.

I'll see you guys later, the update for Silver Legend will come out this weekend, for real this time.

Talon, I can't really reveal much about Tornstar without spoiling the entire Silver Legend series. Don't worry, during the second book I'll release some character bios for the story. Until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys…

Toxic out.


	3. Page Three

**DECISIONS**

* * *

><p>Hey guys, Toxic here. I want to discuss something with you guys, it's about the sequel to Silver Legend. I was wondering if you guys wanted me to upload it early.<p>

I don't know what it is, I just feel like I should release it before my intended due date. What do you guys think? Should I release it now, or should I wait? It's all up to you guys, you're what keeps me going. Let me know what you want in your reviews.

Toxic out.


	4. Apologies

**APOLOGIES**

Hello, my Toxic Army, Toxic PhlameZ here. I want to clear a few things up about my uploading and stuff. First off, I know that I've been neglecting _Legend of Bloodclaw _and _An Unstable Balance_. Also, I've realized that I've deleted _The Sweet of Amber_.

First and foremost, I would like to apologize to all of you. I know I've been very negligent toward my Fanfiction page. In some instances I haven't uploaded due to more prior things that have come up, and other instances just out of pure laziness. I want to make it up to you guys by becoming the best Fanfiction writer that I can be. In short, I'm going to become more official.

First, I'm going to start by reviving all my stories, including _The Sweet of Amber_. I'm currently working out an update schedule, but I can't guarantee anything. I might update _An Unstable Balance _this week, just to get the story flowing again. I'm still working out _Legend of Bloodclaw_. To be honest, _Legend of Bloodclaw _was just supposed to be a filler while I worked on _Silver Legend_, but I see it gained some popularity. I'll work on it if you guys want. Like I said it's just a filler, so I'll need to work out a plot; I might have to delete it for a little while.

That's about it guys, I guess this whole thing is kind of like my New Year's Resolution. I'll do my best to maintain this account, I'll start by uploading this week. I don't know what I'll upload, just know that I'll upload something.

Until my next update, I will see you guys, when I see you guys…

Toxic out.


	5. Christmas

**CHRISTMAS PRESENTS**

* * *

><p>Toxic PhlameZ here! To start off with, I want to say Happy Holidays everybody! I know it's late, but I couldn't update stuff on Christmas day; that would just be wrong…<p>

Anyway, I wanted you guys to get in on your presents, which will all hopefully be coming this week, if I have the time. The first present will be an extra that happened in _Silver Legend_, something terrible that happened during the story… Can you guess what it is? It involves the death of a very popular character… Featherheart!

Yes! I will be uploading the death of Featherheart for you guys, told from the golden tabby she-cat's perspective. It will be coming out today, but the exact upload time remains unclear. It can be anywhere from a few minutes from now to maybe an hour or two.

Second present will be… the revival of the story _The Sweet of Amber_! Yes, it's coming back. I realized it wasn't all I wanted it to be, so I'm rewriting it. It'll still have all the original characters, just a different storyline.

Third present… the revival of my other current stories. I shall be updating _An Unstable Balance_ sometime this week, the chapter is almost complete. It'll probably come out on Sunday, but I can't really be sure. It may come out Monday next week.

The fourth present will be me updating my profile bio! I'm going to add some more information, maybe even my age…

That's all for now! I'll see you with my Featherheart story coming out today! Until then, you al have a merry Christmas!

Toxic out.


End file.
